


Do I Look Like a Guy Who Dances at Weddings?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [33]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gallavich, Gen, JimmySteve, M/M, Mickey adds another nickname for Ian, Weddings, but not theirs, kind of, mickey doesn't dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few years down the track and Fiona and Jimmy are getting married, Ian wants his long time boyfriend to dance but Mickey insists that he just doesn't do that.</p><p>Fic a Day in May, Day 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Look Like a Guy Who Dances at Weddings?

The ceremony was lovely, Fiona and Jimmy finally tied the knot, with a few dozen negotiations. She agreed to a church - for Jimmy's mom. He agreed to have the reception at the Alibi so long as she would let his parents pay for an open bar... which she agreed to, so long as they kept it to just close friends and family.

That one they agreed on easily.

They even managed to convince Frank to sober up until the ceremony was over by bribing him with copious amounts of free booze. He was still intoxicated as he walked her down the isle, just sober enough to give her a smile and sit in the corner with his flask in his hand.

All the Gallagher boys stood with Jimmy, even six year old Liam who had the rings in his pocket and one hand permanently in Carl's because during the rehearsal he had lost the damn things and sent everyone into panic mode. His brother was there too, though no one was sure if he really wanted to be there.

So they went through all the motions, I Jimmy, take you Fiona... and everyone had a laugh when the minister said 'I Fiona, take you Jimmy' only for Fiona to come out with 'take you Steve', and then again when Ian coughed 'Jack' under his breath.

Overall, it was exactly what all of them had expected and exactly the way they wanted it, the same for the reception. Fiona and Jimmy started on the tab right away, but not before Frank had hijacked a bottle of the better quality bourbon.

By the time nine pm came around, the party was really going.

Ian and Mickey sat at the bar, nursing their drinks as they watched the newlyweds dancing and laughing like nothing else mattered and Ian gave Mickey a smile.

"I know that look, the fuck are you thinking?" He said.

"Dance with me." He said grinning and Mickey just scoffed.

"Do I look like a guy who dances at weddings?" He asked.

"You look like a guy who wants to get some tonight." Ian smirked.

"I don't dance at weddings or otherwise." Mickey said, taking another sip of his drink.

Ian shrugged. "Wonder if I could convince Ned to dance with me."

"You know I will punch you in the face at your sister's wedding don't you?" Mickey said.

"Come on Mick, just one dance, you've danced before." Ian asked.

"If I have I don't remember it." He said, downing his glass in one.

"Bet you did at your wedding."

"Oh for fuck's sake, I held a whore at arms length and swayed like your dad at ten in the morning, and it ain't like it's our fuckin' wedding." He said.

"You saying you'll dance at our wedding?" Ian asked, his voice softening a little.

Mickey looked at him for a moment, everything inside him hitching in response to what he'd just said and heard.

"If I say I'll dance with you will you shut the fuck up and never say that shit again?" He asked and Ian smiled, getting up off his stool and waiting for a reluctant Mickey to join him on his feet.

He stood up and glared at Ian who took his hands and put them on his waist."I'll show you how."

"I know how to dance asshole." Mickey said.

"Do you?"

Mickey just sighed. "Fine, show me what you got then Happy Feet."

"So you just gotta get closer, too much space between us." He pulled Mickey in by his hips until they were flush against his own. "You know what to do with your hands?"

"I think I can figure it out." He said sarcastically, his hands sliding slowly around Ian's waist as Ian cupped the back of his neck and the other held him tighter against him.

The song's tempo was low and so their soft gentle sways weren't out of place. Jimmy and Fiona were smiling at each other like idiots but Mickey didn't notice anything other than Ian grinning down at him. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know just how much he enjoyed being this close to him.

Fiona rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder and looked over at the two of them, lost in their own little fantasy.

"Never would have believed you if you'd told me about those two about four years ago and now... who'd have thought they'd be the ones that stuck better than anyone else?" She whispered.

Jimmy chuckled a little as Ian rested his forehead on Mickey's and closed his eyes, only for Mickey to lift his fingers up to cradle his jaw.

"I knew you could dance." Ian whispered.

"Shut up Firecrotch." He said adoringly as their hips swayed to the music and Mickey smiled with that twitch of his lips that he reserved for one person only.


End file.
